1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain link remover or bicycle tool kit, and more particularly to a chain link remover including a chain support or seat for stably engaging with and for solidly supporting the chain and for allowing the chain link pin to be easily removed or disengaged from the chain, and for allowing the chains of different widths or dimensions to be easily actuated or operated with the chain link remover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical chain link removers for bicycles have been developed and provided for removing chain link pins from chains, and comprise an anvil to anchor or position the chain, and a threaded shaft to engage with the chain link pins, and to remove the chain link pins from the chains.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,378 to Granados, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435 to Seals, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,439 to Seals disclose three of the typical chain link removers for bicycles, and each comprise an anvil to anchor or position the chain, and a threaded shaft to engage with the chain link pins, and to remove the chain link pins from the chains. For removing the chain link pins from the chains, the chains are required to be disposed or engaged into the typical chain link removers and are required to be disposed or engaged between the anvil and the threaded shaft, and the chain link pins is required to be suitably aligned with the threaded shaft before operations.
However, the typical chain link removers do not include any support devices to stably support and position the chain between the anvil and the threaded shaft, such that the users have to use one of their hands to hold and position the chain between the anvil and the threaded shaft, and then to use the other hand to thread or to rotate or to operate the threaded shaft relative to the chain link removers, and such that the users may not easily operate the typical chain link removers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,288 to Wang discloses another typical chain link remover for bicycles and comprising a support device to stably support and position the chain between the anvil and the threaded shaft and to allow the chain link pins to be removed or disengaged from the chains without holding the chain with the hands.
However, the typical chain link removers do not include any anchoring or securing or retaining members or elements to stably anchor or secure or retain and position the chain between the anvil and the threaded shaft, and the chain also may not be stably anchored and positioned or retained between the anvil and the threaded shaft with the support device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chain link pin removers for bicycles.